


What We've Been Up To

by pvtcaboose



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, whoo 19th century boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: Andrei’s favorite person was Pierre - that fact was hardly hidden, what with him constantly lounging around with and never leaving the count’s side. He felt humbled by his presence, often engaging him in witty banter and listening for hours on end to Pierre’s rambling about his interests.His favorite way to spend time with Pierre, however, were the late nights they would spend together in Pierre’s study, the manor quiet and empty apart from their drunken laughter and conversations.





	

Andrei’s favorite person was Pierre - that fact was hardly hidden, what with him constantly lounging around with and never leaving the count’s side. He felt humbled by his presence, often engaging him in witty banter and listening for hours on end to Pierre’s rambling about his interests.

His favorite way to spend time with Pierre, however, were the late nights they would spend together in Pierre’s study, the manor quiet and empty apart from their drunken laughter and conversations. And that’s just what they were doing, sipping from wine glasses and sitting near each other on the same side of the sofa.

“I miss what we did the other night,” Andrei said, a smug smile forming on his lips. “We could’ve gotten in trouble there, during the party.”

Pierre raised an eyebrow, glowing with the confidence that drinking gave him. “We were both drunk, and- and you were the one that suggested it.”

“I’m not saying I regret it,” Andrei corrected, “It felt very nice. Although we really should do it properly sometime- remember when we had time to ourselves to have fun, not running around and having quick sex in closets and guest rooms, worrying about being caught?”

“Barely,” Pierre laughed. “Although, you know- we have time now.” Andrei’s face was already leaning in towards Pierre’s, a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at Pierre’s lips. “No running around, no- no worrying. We’re safe in my study. We can take as long as we like.”

“Of course,” Andrei said absent-mindedly, before closing the space between them and kissing Pierre rather roughly.

Even with his drunken boosts of confidence, Pierre was clumsy and nervous as he kissed back, trying to mimic Andrei’s moving. His wine glass was in his hand, arm outstretched as he tried to set it down on the table, to which it fell over and rolled. He tried to be worried about the wine staining the wood but was distracted by Andrei’s needy gasps and his hips rolling against Pierre’s, straddled on his lap and kissing down his throat.

Pierre felt sparks of pleasure go down his spine and towards his crotch, and gasped a jumble of apologies when he bucked his hips forward. Andrei only encouraged him, resting his hands on Pierre’s waist as he kissed down his neck, freeing one of his hands to unbutton his vest and undershirt. He kissed and mumbled worships into Pierre’s skin, trailing lips down his chest and tracing patterns into his bare shoulders with his free hand.

Of course, with all of this stimulation, Pierre was the one to come first. Warmth spread over him and he moaned outright, his hands flitting around Andrei’s sides, trying to find something to hold onto. And, as always, Andrei didn’t stop there- it was always that Pierre came twice or more in the time that it took Andrei to come once, and Pierre didn’t mind at all. It only made him more sensitive, and more excited for their next time.

“Andrei, I-” Pierre’s words were quickly shut down as Andrey kissed him again, getting off of his lap so he could unbutton his pants.

Andrei, after fully undressing Pierre and staring at him, began to look for the bottle of oil he knew Pierre kept in his study for times like these. Once he found it he brought it quickly to the sofa, opening it up and coating his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Andrei asked, to which Pierre eagerly nodded.

It took Andrei a moment to adjust Pierre, and himself in between Pierre’s legs before beginning to stretch him open, grinning at the way he threw his head back against the armrest of the sofa. Pierre’s legs spread a bit wider, strangled moans escaping him as he pushed down onto Andrei’s finger. Andrei added a second, making sure it was slick enough before entering Pierre. He scissored his fingers inside of the other man, then took the time to kiss him hungrily once more, with Pierre gasping into his mouth.

Once Andrei decided that Pierre was ready, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the side of the sofa, something he’d never do in a situation differing from this. He undressed himself as well, draping his clothes over the back of the couch before slicking up his own length with the oil and settling himself back in between Pierre’s legs.

“All right,” Andrei said, pulling Pierre so he was hovering over Andrei’s lap, “You know what to do. Remember?”

Pierre did remember, sinking onto Andrei with a long, loud groan. He buried his head in the crook of Andrei’s neck as he tried to take him all in, wincing in pain when Andrei grabbed his hips to help him down.

Crying out with the first thrust of Andrei’s hips, Pierre soon got used to the rhythm of his thrusts and fell in tune with them, pulling himself up and down to help. His grip on Andrei’s forearms were so tight that his knuckles turned pale and he could see the skin of Andrei’s arm around his grip going red.

“An _drei_ -” Pierre yelped, trying to catch his breath. He was met with only a smug, yet dazed look from the other man. “Oh- please, I’m going to- to-” He never got the words fully out, the feeling of his cock rutting against Andrei’s stomach causing him to gasp.

Andrei took Pierre’s reactions as a command to just go faster, coming to a point where he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to last. He was quiet, save for gasps and moans tumbling out of his mouth each time he thrusted back into Pierre. Once Pierre started to tumble over the edge and come, he tensed up around Andrei, causing the man to moan and thrust into Pierre harder until he came as well, then threw his head back onto the back cushion of the sofa.

“Oh, _Christ_ ,” Andrei finally huffed, running a hand through his sweaty hair as Pierre pulled off of him and laid at his side. “Thank you- we should find time to do this more often. No more closet shenanigans.”

Pierre laughed, his eyes drooping tiredly. “We’re all dirty, and sticky,” he stated, looking at the mess of come he left on Andrei’s stomach and chest. “Should we take a bath?”

“What, and wake up one of your servants to do so?”

“I’m fairly certain I know how to run a bath,” Pierre teased back, the smile on his face genuine.

Quietly, they snuck into the bathroom, making sure to playfully shush each other at the slightest noise. Pierre was already sitting in the large tub when Andrei followed, giving Pierre a slow, gentle and meaningful kiss before stepping in as well. 


End file.
